Murder Will Out
Murder Will Out '(Case #27) is the twenty-seventh fanmade case and the sixth one in Blossom Hills by SuccouringArmand. Case Background Detective John Robinson has overdue paperwork that he needs to catch up on which means that Officer Jessica Campbell will be with the player until John finishes his paperwork. Jessica wanted to pick up some Slammin' Donuts so that they could start their day off. When the team enters Slammin' Donuts, a woman ran in with blood all over her clothing. Jessica asked why she was covered in blood and the woman responded by saying that she found a dead body in the coffeehouse's backdoor. The victim was the museum curator's sister named Angela Hunter, who was found dead with a rapier thrusted into her chest. The killer turned out to be the founder of Slammin' Donuts, Victoria White. Jessica was shocked that her favorite person in the world was a murderer. Victoria yelled at the team that she only did what she could have done if she wanted to save the coffeehouse. Angela discovered a massive secret that Victoria didn't want to be made public. If it did, it could ruin the Slammin' Donuts business forever. Victoria didn't want to explain her motive to the team and wanted to address it to the court. In court, Victoria explained why she killed Angela. She blackmailed Victoria and she didn't want Angela to get away with it. Jessica already knew the secret since her and the player discovered a memory card filled with information about Victoria bribing the city health inspector, meaning that the donuts were not safe to eat even though it's been in business for nearly a year. Victoria only cared about profits and didn't care what happened to anybody, as long as she made some money. Jessica was disgusted that she had eaten a lot of donuts from the company and at Victoria for doing something so vacuous just because she was greedy. The Honorable Henderson completely agreed with Jessica then sentenced Victoria to life imprisonment. Victim *'Angela Hunter '(Found dead with a rapier thrusted into her chest) Murder Weapon *'Rapier Killer *'Victoria White' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect practices fencing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue eyeshadow Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect practices fencing Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue eyeshadow Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect practices fencing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue eyeshadow Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with talc. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer practices fencing. *The killer wears blue eyeshadow. *The killer is 45 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Coffeehouse Backdoor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rapier, Victim's Handbag, Torn Flyer; Murder weapon confirmed: Rapier; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer is in contact with talc) *Examine Rapier. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks wine) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Handwriting) *Analyze Handwriting. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Richard Knight) *Talk to Richard Knight about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Handwriting analyzed) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Museum Brochure; Unlocks: Exhibition Room) *Investigate Exhibiton Room. (Clues: Cryptex, Faded Document; Prerequisite: Museum Brochure restored) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Carla Hunter) *Talk to Carla Hunter about her inheritance from the victim. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Restraining Order) *Question Stephen Roy about the victim's restraining order. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order unraveled) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Coffeehouse Tables. (Clues: Faded Receipt, Diamond Ring; Available at start) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Gertrude Garrison) *Talk to Gertrude Garrison about her date with the victim. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed) *Examine Diamond Ring. (Result: Diamond Serial Number) *Analyze Diamond Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Question Richard Knight about his proposal. (Prerequisite: Diamond Serial Number analyzed) *Investigate Showcase. (Clues: Broken Device, Surveillance Station; Prerequisite: Talk to Gertrude) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Victoria White) *Talk to Victoria White about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Examine Surveillance Station. (Result: Damaged Hard Drive) *Analyze Damaged Hard Drive. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer practices fencing) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Stephen Roy about her kiss with the victim. (Available at start) *Investigate Coffeehouse Counter. (Clues: Torn Letter, Bag, Pile of Papers; Available at start) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Question Gertrude about her letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter restored) *Examine Bag. (Result: Family Photograph) *Give the photograph to Carla Hunter. (Prerequisite: Family Photograph found) *Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Memory Card) *Analyze Memory Card. (09:00:00) *Talk to Victoria about the victim's research on her. (Prerequisite: Memory Card analyzed) *Investigate Delivery Crates. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Victim's Glasses; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears blue eyeshadow) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Bloodied Hairs) *Analyze Bloodied Hairs. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer is 45 years old) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *See what Richard Knight wants. (Available at start) *Investigate Coffeehouse Backdoor. (Clues: Bag of Donuts) *Examine Bag of Donuts. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00) *Warn Richard to not serve the donuts. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Exhibition Room. (Clues: Torn Brochure; Available at start) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Museum Brochure) *Give the museum brochure to Carla Hunter. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Coffeehouse Tables. (Clues: Torn Tabloid; Available when Richard and Carla's legs are done) *Examine Torn Tabloid. (Result: Tabloid) *Talk to Stephen Roy about the art gallery. (Reward: Coffeehouse Outfit, Coffeehouse Hat; Prerequisite: Tabloid restored) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases